hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979 TV series)
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo is the fourth incarnation of Scooby-Doo, and the first in the franchise to feature Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo. It was also the last series to feature Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley as regular members of the cast, until the premiere of What's New Scooby-Doo? 23 years later, in 2002. At the request of one ABC executive, Lennie Weinrib was initially given the role of Scrappy-Doo. After the executive left the network in 1980, Don Messick doubled as Scooby and Scrappy. Voice cast * Marla Frumkin as Velma Dinkley * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Lennie Weinrib as Scrappy-Doo * Frank Welker as Fred Jones Episodes # The Scarab Lives! # The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld # Strange Encounters of a Scooby Kind # The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco! # Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake # The Scary Sky Skeleton # The Demon of the Dugout # The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear # Twenty Thousand Screams Under the Sea # I Left My Neck in San Francisco # When You Wish Upon a Star Creature # The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly # Rocky Mountain Yiiii! # The Sorcerer's a Menace # Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur # The Ransom of Scooby Chief DVD releases Selected episodes of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo have been included in the Scooby-Doo: 13 Spooky Tales DVD series. In early February 2015, Warner Archive announced a DVD release of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo: The Complete Season 1. It was released on April 28. Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Executive in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch * Producers: Don Jurwich, Alex Lovy * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Charles A. Nichols * Story Editors: Duane Poole, Tom Swale, Ray Parker * Story: Haskell Barkin, Doug Booth, Larz Bourne, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Tony DiMarco, Diane Duane, Mark Evanier, Willie Gilbert, Mark Jones, Dave Ketchum, Glenn Leopold, Bryce Malek, Norman Maurer, Bob Ogle, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer, Tom Swale, David Villaire * Story Direction: John Bruno, Dan Danglo, Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Jack Kinney, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Fred Lucky, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Directors: Don Jurwich, Alex Lovy * Voices: Jack Angel, Marlene Aragon, Joe Baker, Michael Bell, Bill Callaway, Mickey Dolenz, Pat Fraley, Marla Frumkin, Joan Gerber, Virginia Gregg, Bob Hastings, Bob Holt, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Linda Hutson, Stanley Jones, Donald Jurwich, Casey Kasem, Heather Noth Kenney, David Landesberg, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Shirley Mitchell, Alan Oppenheimer, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Pat Stevens, Ginny Tyler, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker, William Woodson, Marian Zajac * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Mike Sekowsky, Curtis Cim, Sandra Young, Kimie Calvert, Donna Zeller, Alex Toth * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Terry Morgan, John Tucker * Layout: Mike Arens, Tom Coppola, Susan Crossley, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Brad Landreth, Warren Marshall, Greg Martin, Gale Morgan, Jim Mueller, Steve Nakagawa, Anna Lee Orr, Paul Power, Rebecca Price, Tony Rivera, Linda Rowley, Tony Sgroi, Bob Singer, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, George Wheeler, Al Wilson * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Leon * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Colin Baker, Anne Marie Bardwell, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Max Becraft, Bob Bemiller, Richard Bowman, Bob Bransford, Darlie Brewster, James Brummett, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, John Conning, Jesse Cosio, Gabor Csupo, Zeon Davush, Daniel de la Lega, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Judith Ann Drake, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Charles Howell, Peter Hudecki, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Teresa Loewy, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Ernesto Lopez, Tony Love, Mircea Manta, Mauro Maressa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Burt Medall, Tran Vu Minh, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Sean Newton, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Rod Parkes, Don Patterson, Lester Pegeus, Jr., Delpino Ramirez, Harry Rasmussen, William Recinos, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Tom Ruegger, Joel Seibel, Mark Simon, Eva Smith, Ed Solomon, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlos Vincenzi, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Allen Wilzbach, Xenia * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Greg Battes, Dario Campanile, Gil DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Fla Ferreira, Bob Gentle, Bonnie Goodknight, Al Gmuer, Ann Guenther, Tom Hames, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Michael Humphries, RIchard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Vivien Rhyan, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Marilyn Shimokochi, Cal Titus, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith, Evelyn Sherwood * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Jerry Mills, Ross Avery, Bob Berry, Allen Childs, Marc Debbaudt, Candy Edwards, George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Mike Kane, Frank Paiker, Norman Stainback, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Chip Yaras * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Mark Mangini, Karla McGregor, Terry Moore * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:ABC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The Funtastic Index